


Vampires are never trustworthy

by ApersonalHaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Supernatural imagine, Vampires, Violence, imagine, vampires being dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApersonalHaven/pseuds/ApersonalHaven
Summary: Dean blamed himself for the death of Castiel, but in all honesty he wouldn't have been able to save the angel; not with that much destruction caused to the vessel of Jimmy Novak.





	Vampires are never trustworthy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in February 2016...  
> It's a little rough around the edges aha!  
> Originally posted on my Instagram account under the wingedcasimagine tag...

Dean knew going into the vamps nest too eager would end in disaster but his rational side was over taken by the cry out of the angel. The pained cries pouring from Cas' mouth as he was being sliced and stabbed was the one thing that was keeping Dean from holding back much longer. Sam had told Dean to wait it out and that they wouldn't kill Cas because he held too much information on them to waste him. The cries died down long enough for Sam and Dean to sneak closer to the abandoned house, still not a peep from Cas or any of the vampires. Until, a loud screech coming from round the back of the house echoed out through the forrest, the pleads and the screams out for help; for Dean to find him.

As the Winchesters approached the back door of the house, the noises that Cas was emitting was enough to make Dean break, he barged through the door before Sam could restrain him. Before they knew it they were surrounded, no escape.

The alpha approached them sniffing and grinning, their blood red stained teeth shining in the bright moonlight, "so the famous Winchesters have come to save their pretty boy angel, I knew it wouldn't take long", the alpha's grin turned menacing and scheming.

Sam held Dean beside him, feeling the tension build up in Deans arms and fists, "look we aren't here for any trouble, we're just-" Sam was cut off by a vampire jumping him from behind and knocking him out cold on the floor.

"Good work, Scarlett, one down one to go" the Alpha praised with his grin bright once again after grabbing Dean and knocking him unconscious too before he could get a chance to stab the dead mans blood soaked knife into his torso. "Now that wasn't a wise move was it. Len, make sure to take this one too and tie him so he can watch as we slowly kill their pet" the word 'pet' was almost spat out as if it was some kind of joke amongst the vampires that Castiel had become a sort of pet for the Winchesters to look after and care for.

With Sam and Dean now regained consciousness, tied up and facing Cas, the Alpha and a few of the clan surrounding him; some others had gathered around a shinning object sitting in an old black box. The Winchesters watched intensely as the Alpha lifts out the Angel blade and moves swiftly to place it against the Angels neck. "DONT! You sonofabitch!" Dean shouts as he tried to pull forward from the column he's tied to.

The Alpha simply grinned menacingly in the Winchesters direction as he pulled the black away slightly only to pierce it straight through Cas' chest. His vibrant blue eyes dimmed to a calm, dull grey as he whispers his final heartbreaking breath "I forgive you".

~ fin


End file.
